The present invention generally relates to servicing of archery bows. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bow press used to bend limbs of an archery bow to allow servicing of the archery bow.
Bow presses currently in use tend to be cumbersome to use when servicing an archery bow. Bow presses currently in use put stress on the archery bow due to the where the limbs are bent to service the archery bow. What is need is an easy to use bow press which reduces the stress on the limbs of the archery bow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bow press to service archery bows.